Lestrange: Life, Love, Perceptions
by bookinspired
Summary: To the outside world the Lestrange's and those associated with them are dark and evil. Those who truly know them know they are only working to protect those they love. Rabastan especially has a need and want for that. Dumbledore bashing with a twist. R&R!
1. A New Family

"Look at her, my perfect little angel." Rabastan Lestrange spoke as he sat in a wing backed chair, set near the fireplace of the main living room in of Lestrange Manor while a storm raged out in the dark night of September 19, 1979; a house in which he shares with his brother and their wives. The manor, though near the coast and darkly decorated in deep rich, reds, browns, greens and the occasional purple, showing their family's colors despite having been sorted into Slytherin for generations, was warm and welcoming. To those not privileged to know the wealthy and powerful family beyond rumor it would be of a great shock to find such an atmosphere associated with them.

Anyone who had seen the large burly man, with strong aristocratic features framed by long thick wavy black hair and beard would never believe that the powerful dark wizard could ever be this gentle and loving no matter who was concerned, even his new born daughter.

"It's such a shame who her mother is. At least she has mostly Lestrange physical characteristics. Let's hope that the same is true in personality. The only good things that could come from her mother are her brains and strength in magic. Those traits coupled with yours will make her a powerful witch." His sister in law, Bellatrix, spoke up from the chaise lounge she was seated on with her husband and, Rabastans brother, Rodolphus.

Bellatrix, a beautiful and powerful witch, with black hair of lustrous wild curls, flawless smooth white complexion, piercing ice, almost steely, blue eyes and a talent in dueling, in her own right could tell her niece would be a force to reckon with. As much as she would like to protect her yet to be named niece from the horrors of the world she knew she could not but, she would help to raise her and try and be the mother the baby would be unlucky enough not to have unless the healers were able to save her.

Either way Bella felt she would be taking up the role seeing as the birthmother has no want for the child she should feel blessed to have instead of mourning the temporary loss of her figure. While Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black has no children of her own it is not by design but, by horrible luck that the negative effects of inbreeding have afflicted the eldest Black daughter of Cygnus and Druella in a way to make her barren and unable to bore children for her loving husband.

"While I will be one of the first to admit that Ursula has many faults, we cannot deny that she has helped provide a beautiful and powerful for the Lestrange line. Our parents did well in negotiating a marriage contract between Rab and the Вук's when they had not only a daughter but she was their second after already having a son, who has moved the family back to Serbia as head of the family; which means they are not part of the war the Dark Lord is waging." The second comment came from Rodolphus who, beside the fact of being a year barely a year older than Rabastan, could be mistaken to be him, the similarities being so great except the eyes of which Rodolphus' are light brown and Rabastans' dark brown, almost black. The only other difference is their hair; where Rabastans' is wavy, Rodolphus' is straight.

"Be careful of what you say husband, we wouldn't want to anger anyone until we know which way things will go and how we will need to maneuver and change things to how thy should be. The Dark Lord and Tom keep fluctuating.

There's been word that Dumbledore plans to steal away Rabs' daughter and pin it on some of his own to provoke the Dark Lord into action. We all know how he dotes on those he considers part of the first generation to freely enjoy what he hopes to make a better world for all of us in the magical world.

If we don't keep whatever is attached to him soon it will be a slaughter and Dumbles will be allowed to keep controlling the government from safely inside of Hogwarts. All for the greater good and, to of course cover up one of his greatest mistakes, I say we leave the Longbottom's alone just in case they are contorted orders, try and postpone the plans more than the year we have been able to talk him into recently. We should warn the Potter's by way of Sirius of what plans are afoot."

"Rodolphus is right. Besides, maybe if Ursula survives she will feel the need to be more loving and motherly. It doesn't help her to know that all of her family is in Serbia so close to the death of her parents, after being born and raised here when her parents moved here to avoid the feud her grandparents on each side were having about whether her parents should live in Serbia, her father's home country or Germany, her mother's homeland once the marriage was official.

I'm thinking that if she survives I'll let her return to her family and live how she wants; without breaking the marriage of course. I supposed I'll have to provide a handsome allowance to keep her from breaking all ties from us in case we are ever in need of a safe haven." Rabastan thought out loud while making plans to keep his precious daughter safe during the changing times of reshaping the wizarding world.

"Bella, my heart, agree with you about leaving the Longbottom's alone. About the Potter's, I believe we have enough time to plan something that will protect them and give us all time to go into hiding until we can destroy whatever is attached to our dear leader and causing all of these problems. I don't fancy the fact that the magic in our marks was twisted to act like an Imperio controlled by the being. Contact your cousin and your sister Andromeda. I'll gather Lucius, Narcissa and the others. First though we must know the name of our own personal beacon of light dear brother."

"Hermione Aradia Artio Вук Lestrange; Hermione is Greek for messenger, Aradia is the daughter of the Roman moon goddess and Roman sun god. She is the goddess of and protector of those persecuted for religion and in ancient Roman times believed to have been the first to teach humans witchcraft and earned the title of a Queen of Witches. Artio; an ancient pagan goddess of the continent of fertility and protector of bears; that's not the main reason why I chose it though, it was also believed that she was the goddess of prosperity and harvest. Finally Вук to honor her mother's blood and family line that runs through her; it means Wolf. All names of strength and good will of some sort. I name her these names in the hope of a good life for my angel and that she be protected and loved in all she does. I name her these with the blessing of her mother, given before for birth. I pray that these names have already woven their magic without me needing have voiced them and that my child doesn't have to grow up with me, a bear of a man, as her only birth parent. I also pray that my wife learns to love our daughter and we learn to love each other." Rabastan finished the naming ceremony, blessing and impromptu moment of prayer, with all of the words and more reflecting in his heart that only family and close friends are privileged enough to see.

"Master's Lestrange, Madam Lestrange. Madam Ursula Lestrange is askings for the babe. She wishes yous all to come toos." A well-mannered seasoned house-elf announced after discretely popping in during the moment of silence following the ceremony.

"Well shall be right there Gigurls. I will need to know which elves if any have had baby's recently or are pregnant and would happily, willingly be nurses for Hermione and allow their child to be an elf of Hermione's when the time is right. I'll need multiple nurses for her so if there aren't many that fall under what I asked for bring others you think would be suitable and are willing. We'll have trial runs starting tomorrow and I'll let you know when I want them to begin. It won't be for a while yet. I do wish to have an actual part in rearing my angel." Rabastan replied to the elf he named as a toddler.

He still gets grief from Rodolphus about him not being able to pronounce giggles when he was naming his elf. He gives as good as he gets though whenever his older brothers elf, Nucky, comes in to report to him. He was told Rodolphus was trying to name him Ducky after becoming fascinated by them at the park.

Once the elf left the three adults left the room to sweep up the grand marble staircase and a private set up to the suite Rabastan and Ursula receive as Rabastan is the youngest and not considered Lord of the manor. Nor does he wish to be, he'd much rather mock his brother for his obligations of hosting parties due to his being head of the family with their father and mother choosing to pass on the titles and enjoy life and see their sons succeed in society and life.


	2. Mending Relationships

Oh Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter but I most definitely own this plot and Ursula along with the rest of the Вук family (including the name) REVIEW please!

As the group reached the suite trepidation seeped in about what they would be seeing. Would it be a woman dying before properly meeting the daughter she gave birth to just hours before, would it be a cold woman who only wanted to see her child to acknowledge her existence before she left to do as she pleased? Or would it be a mother wanting to see the miracle she helped bring into this changing world?

They all hope it was the latter though Bellatrix would admit only to herself and her husband that a very small part of her wanted the woman gone so she may be the sole mother figure in the beautiful baby girl's life.

Opening the door, to a room decorated much like the rest of the house with the exception to personal items mixed in with the comfortable antique furniture and the large four poster mahogany bed, they all held their breath without realizing it. For a moment they just stood there until Rabastan made the first move and headed toward the bed slowly as to not wake his sleeping daughter. He still couldn't fully understand that the precious bundle, swaddled in blankets done in colors to represent the Lestrange and others in black, a deep rich gold, and midnight blue to represent the Вук families, is his daughter.

"Bring her closer please Rab, I wish to hold my daughter." Ursula spoke, her normally rich smooth, alto voice sounding rough and haggard from the screaming, crying and stress during the birth. She held her daughter and cooed and Rabastan sat beside her and her in laws took to chairs near the bed. "She is absolutely beautiful. It seems two miracles have been bestowed tonight. My daughter born healthy, beautiful and, powerful being the first and most important I should say. The second is that I survived the labor. I could never part from her happily and willingly. You don't suppose we could get away with keeping her back from school and never out of our sight do you Rabastan? What am I saying, if she ends up with my appetite for books, your natural smarts and our tempers we'll want to ship her off to Hogwarts?" Ursula giggled and the other three adults in shock to a few seconds to join her with their own respective laughs.

"Yes I imagine there will be times where she will be hard to handle. It will be hard to judge which house she will be placed in. If how brave your hormones made you in some of your threats and actions is an indication she may be to forthright for Slytherin. From watching her though I dare say she will be mostly well behaved if we can keep her from certain…influences, Bella, I mean dear." They all broke into laughter and kept laughing when Bellatrix's pout was noticed.

"I won't be the one to worry about dear brother in law. It was my cousin whom was always in trouble for mischief. I believe him and his four mates called themselves The Marauders or something of the sort. He loves ickle babes, should I tell him you will be interested in his services for childcare?" She cackled at the worrisome looks on the new parents faces.

"If I remember correctly he was quite popular with the ladies, was he not?" Both Bellatrix and Rodolphus nodded. "Ursula, maybe keeping her back from Hogwarts is a good idea. We don't want any males tainting our little girl with their wandering eyes." Rabastan turned to face Rodolphus when her heard him snort.

"I don't think it's the eyes you need to worry about tainting her brother." He told him before he had to stop and laugh at the horror stricken look on his brother's well defined face.

"You are right Rabastan, what about Beubuxton's? It's an all-girl school, or we could even send her to one of those muggle convents where the women live and work not having relations with men outside of worshipping, prayer and teaching; nothing romantic and physical about it." Ursula told him laughing at the hopeful look on her husband's face and wondering not for the first time since her pregnancy what her problem is and why hasn't she given him a real chance.

"I really see now issue in keeping her from all boys except those too old or closely related for anything to happen between them." The seriousness in his voice and expression gave everyone a pause until he laughed. It was interrupted by a fussy whine turned into a cry of hunger from Hermione.

"Rodolphus, Bellatrix, why don't you two go and contact those who need to know what is going on and set up meetings while Ursula and I talk while she feed Hermione?" They both left without a word towards the door, just nodded in agreement, while Ursula looked confused and tired.

"Bellatrix, come and speak with me later please. I have something's to discuss with you I think you might like." Bellatrix looked over her shoulder as she followed her husband out of the room and nodded her consent.

"We have heard of some plans that make us worry for our safety. We merely want to plan so if we need to go to ground so to speak we can do so easily." He explained without prompt and she was shown by a medi-witch how to nurse. He went on to explain all that was talked about while she was being healed after the medical staff all left. He let her know her choice to be able to leave and be with her family while also leaning of Rabastan's hope for them as a family.

"I would be happy to stay here as long as we could spend the holidays with my family in Serbia when able. Maybe spend some summers there so Hermione can learn more on depth about part of my culture. I would also like to make it to Germany."

"I see no reason why we wouldn't do any of that except if safety ever becomes an issue. Now what is it you wanted to speak to Bella about?" Rabastan asked slightly distracted as his wife's ample breasts were revealed when she switched sides to continue feeding Hermione. It was only slightly as seeing his daughter nursing acted as a douse of cold water to his thoughts.

"I've been doing research in an area that concerns her, during my pregnancy, and have made some discoveries I think might interest her. I was able to create a spell and tweak another that should be helpful to her and maybe other. I won't tell you what though because she deserves to know first. I owe her from the hell I've put her and you all through. My apology gift to her is more urgent and needs to be presented soon to be of any use. With the way you are watching me I might have to change plans for you gift but, you'll have to wait six weeks for the new one." She winked and earned a smug smirk in return.

"Rabastan, Ursula they are all here. I took the liberty to invite your family too Ursula." Rodolphus stated after a brief knock. He took their startled looks to be acknowledgement of what he told them and left back for the main living room. He didn't want to stay and risk ruining and mending of a relationship between the younger couple.

* * *

><p>Everyone who was thought to be needed and could be trusted was gathered in the main living room of Lestrange Manor. Rodolphus being head of the hosting family started the meeting.<p>

"We have gathered disturbing news over the last few months and we all need to work together to fight against the coming trouble. I understand a lot of us don't trust each other and I believe that comes from people hearing distorted truths and in some cases outright lies about the other side. My brother and sister in law are a newly made Papa and Mama, respectively, as of last night with the birth of Hermione Aradia Artio Вук Lestrange, my niece. As I look around I see a couple others are going to be made parents or Uncles and Aunts soon, so surely you can understand how what we have most recently found out has confirmed everything else we have learned and are about to share with you." With that the meeting of the most unusual allies began. Or should they have been allies from the beginning?


	3. A Meeting of Minds

My plot once again I own Ursula and her entire family except Hermione who's middle names I do lay claim over.

* * *

><p>Looking around the room an outsider would see a pregnant Narcissa Malfoy holding onto the arm of her husband Lucius Malfoy, both of which are dressed in finely made robes. Narcissa, who looked like she would be giving birth in a couple months, robes were a dusty pink rose color and Lucius' a deep, almost black, green. Throughout the room was other various other Death Eaters such as Fenrir Greyback, the notorious werewolf, Antonin Dolohov and Barty Crouch Jr.<p>

Of the Order members there were the Prewett twins, Gideon and Fabian, standing next to their sister Molly Weasley nee Prewett who was just starting to show with her fifth, and her husband Arthur Weasley. Other members were newly married James and Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbotto,, Sirius Black and reluctant werewolf Remus Lupin. In the corner observing was Alistair Mad Eye Moody smoking his pipe.

The silence following Rodolphus' announcement was broken by the hungry wail of the only child in the room beside those unborn as of yet. Everyone turned to look towards the sound where the Hermione rested in her mother's arms who sat on a chaise lounge surrounded by her husband, her brother, Bojan and his wife, Branislava or Branka to close family and friends. Both lived up to their names; Bojan whose name meant warrior would fight for whatever he believed in strongly and the safety of those he loves, Branislava's name means glorious protector would do whatever it took to keep those she loves and was responsible as safe as possible no matter what.

Their children whom were upstairs napping were three and five, Marko the oldest, whose name means defense or of the sea, was in Rodolphus' old bedroom and Radojka was in Rabastan's. While Marko was still a little too young to tell which of his names meanings and traits would take hold the strongest there was no doubt that 'joy' is a wonderful word to describe the little girl.

Ursula, Branka and Narcissa left to tend to Hermione under the promises given by each of their spouses to inform them of all that was said, done and planned while they were gone. Branislava went to help the new mother having been through this twice while Narcissa took the chance to bond with what appeared to be two new allies and observe what she would be going through soon. After a moments discussion between spouses and permission given by the host Molly followed the women. Lily Potter stayed back with her husband, feeling safer not venturing off on a house of notorious Death Eater's even if Molly Weasley, one of the strongest women she knew, had followed left to follow two wives of the Death Eaters and an unknown woman. She looked across the room and saw Bellatrix Lestrange looking oddly torn. She just hoped it wasn't over whether to not torture them and keep up a charade or give in and slaughter them.

Bellatrix had nothing on her mind of the sort. She was waging a battle between staying and finding out information first hand on what is known and planned or going and having as close to a motherly moment as possible. Finally she decided and swept from the room to follow.

After the last departure everyone settled down and Rabastan took over for the moment.

"As you all see I am a new papa which gives me a new reason to do whatever it takes to make the wizarding world a safe and happy place. We have word from a more than reliable source that Albus Dumbledore is setting into motion a plan that would spur our leader into action and commit a crime that in even his most dark and uncontrolled times would not usually act upon. We have been researching for ways to rid him of, this dark entity or spirit of sorts that has attached itself to him. In that research we found that theories of Albus' manipulations our leader as a young boy were not only true but go much deeper." Rabastan stopped to gather his thoughts on how to say what needed to be said and was interrupted in his thoughts by a question.

"Are you trying to say that your Dark Lord isn't as evil as he is said to believe, or that you are not out to wipe the world free of all muggle born and eventually all muggle's?" The incredulous question of Lily sounded through the room much to the surprise of herself and her husband who could feel the fear coming off of her and Fenrir and Remus who could both smell it. Fenrir better so since he doesn't hold himself back from his true nature.

"No, what I am telling you is that this dark entity that took hold of him in his own Hogwarts days is growing more powerful and controlling the actions of our leader by manipulating them through his emotions. When he feels anger this thing is able to zero in on it and force him into violence of its choice. In turn it has also begun to manipulate the magic of our marks and forcing us to commit these heinous acts. It's much more powerful than any _Imperio_." Rabastan came back, explaining as if to a young child.

"What he would have continued on to tell you all is that we have traced some residual magic of this being back to Grindlewald the dark wizard Dumbledore is said to have defeated. We believe that he did not fully kill him, if at all, and allowed his spirit or whatever you may call it, to attach to our leader once he discovered his mistake.

Our theory that he was going to use our leader as the 'evil' that needs to be vanquished was confirmed when from reliable resources we learned he plans to set up the Potters and Longbottom's in a kidnapping scheme of Hermione. Which family took the fall would depend on who had a child first. The rough plan was to leak a false prophecy to us and key ministry employee's about a child defeating our leader after kidnapping Hermione.

It would work because he would go after whoever was said to have her in their hold. Then he would show up 'just in time' for the family to have been killed, take out Lord Voldemort and possibly save Hermione and the other child if they survived." Lucius explained watching all those in the rooms for expressions of anything that could be of use. Outrage and reluctant belief were the most common looks.

"Now what we need to do is plan, plan and plan some more. We need contingency plans for contingency plans. These plans will span days, to months, to a year or more. Lily and Remus, your habits of study and research are known, we'd like you two to join our research. James, Sirius and Mad Eye you three will be helpful in field work and recon. Remus you'll be needed for field work too. Arthur you are in the ministry and close to Albus, you'll need to work on Occulamency with Snape. You are in a prime position to be a spy." Rodolphus spoke and with that they began to plan and then break down into smaller groups to plan the finer details before converging and planning then splitting up into groups again. Sometimes the same sometimes different; it was during the second group planning that the women returned looking civil if not friendly and then filled in on what they missed. The absence of Hermione was not missed any and noted sadly by Rabastan, the ever doting father.

* * *

><p>"Well that went surprisingly well I would say. When can we all get together and play again?" Bellatrix asked in a tired tone.<p>

"Cool it Bella, it went well. You are just upset that Molly Weasley didn't let you play with her tummy while she was here." Rodolphus answered as he sipped at his tumbler of Firewhisky while sitting in a winged back chair with Bellatrix on his lap. He gave what he could reach of her bottom a slight tap.

"Bellatrix, I meant to tell you before all the excitement but, now is better than I never I should say." Ursula spoke from where she sat on the chaise lounge with her husband and infant daughter. "I have been doing research found an ancient spell and potion for witches and wizards who have trouble conceiving or are believed to be unable to conceive. I have the notes in my bedroom if you wish to look them over. I suggest that you find a potion master or someone who excels in potion brewing and someone more than proficient in wand and spell work.

You really don't want to risk any part of this process going wrong. The results would be more than upsetting or startling." As soon as she finished Bella and Rodolphus sped out of the room. "I suppose the fact that I plan on researching squibs deeper matters to them does it?" She asked looking to her husband. He just laughed and leaned to down to kiss his daughter and inhale the sweet newborn scent before sitting up and kissing his wife's forehead as he pulled her into a hug to enjoy the quiet and peace in front of the fire.


	4. Adjusting

Rabastan stared at his little bundle of heaven and couldn't believe that a month had passed since his wife of eleven months gave birth to her. She had grown so much and he couldn't help but wish that each moment of her tininess could last months or a year instead of weeks. What amazed him was the amount of thick curly, almost black hair she already had; it was still too soon to know her eye color though. He knew he had to hand her over to Ursula or Bellatrix soon so he could head into work then prepare for another meeting with some of his fellow Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix members that became his and his family's allies after the birth of his Hermione.

He dreaded the day when his little angel took an interest in boys. If he thought he could get away with it he would send her to a convent somewhere in the mountains. Obviously he'd charm the other woman there so that his family and he could visit her whenever they wanted. He sighed as he watched her eyes flutter and she stretched her little right arm rubbing his chest. Her little mouth stretching into an oval as she yawned and then closed into a pout begging for a finger to trace her lips or little pecks being placed on it until she squirmed in his arms and snuggled into him to avoid the annoyance. He did both.

"Rab, you need to head to work. The sooner you get in the quicker you can start and finish. Maybe you won't have much and will be able to leave early." Ursula spoke coming into the den where he was hiding out hoping that no one would think to look in this room.

"Easy for you to say, you get to stay with her all day." He responded sulkily.

"Yes, I get to see her all day and have her through her crabby times when she cries for her daddy. Whom happens to be my husband that as I get to know more I find more attractive than the superficial level and am developing true loving feelings that a wife should have." She crossed the room and stood behind the chair Rabastan occupied. She gazed down at the heart melting scene of her husband doting on their precious baby girl. Although she is only a month old, Ursula can tell that Hermione will be a daddy's girl. She doesn't worry about it though; she herself was a daddy's girl but loved her parents equally.

As she watched her little family she prayed that she'd be able to bring in more little ones to add to the happiness. As the second child of two and her husband being the same they've spoken about how much they loved having a sibling and wanted to provide that for Hermione. They are grateful for Hermione, would be beyond happy for two and ecstatic for three or more.

"I feel the same and would gladly be around for her temperamental moments. I just hate to be away from either one of you let alone both of you." He said looking up into his wife's happy face. "I think I will take your superb advice and head in now so I can get things done. I'll probably delegate almost everything away; I'd be home by two or two-thirty doing that. The meeting is at five because the Death Eaters have a meeting at seven. I hope Severus and the Marauders have been able to put their differences aside to teach and be taught Occulemency."

* * *

><p>It was quarter after two when Rabastan and Rodolphus flooed in and were greeted by their wives cooing over Hermione who seemed to be wondering what was happening around her.<p>

"It's amazing how something or someone so tiny can cause two, let alone two powerful and smart witches to be reduced to gibberish." Rodolphus commented jokingly before side stepping a tickling jinx his wife threw at him. "Oh love, you know I only jest. On a serious note Bella you need to not exert yourself, we perform the ritual tonight and if we are successful we'll be welcoming our own little miracle sometime in August." He said with hope shining through his voice.

"Dolphus, I'm not sure if you've done the math or not lately but, Ursula was only pregnant for nine months before our niece arrived here on time, Cissy will have been pregnant for nine mother once she gives birth and if you talk to Molly Weasley I'm sure she'd say the same thing about her pregnancy's except the twins. Multiple child pregnancy never makes it the whole nine months."

"Yes, I realize that but, I spoke to a healer today and he said that while the parents to be don't find out until nine months before, the woman is generally a month or so along by then."

"You went to St. Mungo's, why?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No reason other than to get information on pregnancies and what to expect. Well let's go and have a relaxing afternoon before a night full of stress and fighting. I do wish that Narcissa would give birth already. I swear that she almost hexed me for breathing the last time we were all together."

* * *

><p>"Lucius, stop it!" Narcissa exclaimed.<p>

"Stop what?" He questioned, genuinely baffled on what he could have done to upset her.

"You're doing it again just to irritate me." She vaguely elaborated.

"Doing what? I'm just sitting here waiting for the meeting to begin. At this point the room's attention was on the bickering couple. Some trying not to laugh, the ones who have been through what the poor man was going through and would be for the next two months and others, the ones who haven't experienced a hormonal pregnant female of any sort, looked confused and worried.

"You're breathing and moving." She spoke as if that explained everything and made complete sense.

"I'm sorry for having natural bodily functions deer and not being able to stay still for a sustained amount of time dear, I will try harder to resist my human needs." Lucius spoke sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry if I seem irrational to you but you try and carry around another life in you for seven months. It's your fault, if you weren't such an insatiable good looking fit man I would be able to resist you and I wouldn't be in this situation right now." With that said everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Really cousin, I don't think that information was needed to be shared." Sirius barked out in laughter.

"I'm sorry Sirius, we all know how 'innocent' you are. It must be hard for you to hear such talk" Rodolphus said with a straight face that he was able to hold for a few moments before his laughter broke free causing everyone to join in including a cooing Hermione who startled awake in her basinet when the laughter initially started.

"Rabastan, Ursula, do you mind if I held her for a moment?" Sirius asked, he'd been dying to since the first meeting but, was unsure if it would have been a wise move on his part.

"Of course you may." Ursula said as she bent to pick up her daughter.

"You only have till she begins her maturing into a woman to have chances like this; I won't trust you around her alone after that. Too many girls have been educated in various areas of physical connections for my mind to be at ease with you or any male you might have influence over that won't be related to my angel." Rabastan added laughingly to which everyone joined and Sirius pulled a playful affronted look.

"Don't worry Rab, the only thing she'll learn from me when it comes to boys is how to spot playboys, fend them off and need be end any chances of the boy having 'fun' until the he graduates." The other men in the room nodded their agreement.

"I will gladly play chaperone when possible if she is ever courted." The gruff voice of Fenrir sounded. "She's a good strong pup and if she was a werewolf she would have only the best choices for mates allowed to speak to her."

"I thank you all and gladly accept your help; although it would be unneeded if I was allowed to send her off to a convent in the mountainous wilderness somewhere." The last part was playfully shot at his wife who promptly ignored him.

"Let's get this meeting started so we may move on to what needs done through the rest of the night." Arthur put in, in an attempt to keep his wife from going into match making mode for there young sons and toddler twins.


	5. Baby Joys

"Rabastan, come quick!" Ursula shouted excitedly. She was sitting in the women's parlor of the Lestrange Mansion sewing embroidery, on a silk lined baby blanket, using the same techniques she was taught as a young girl by her mother. She had laid Hermione, her now two, almost three month old daughter on the thick, soft fur rug, surrounded by pillows. As she was working on her embroidery she heard her baby begun to fuss and paused to check on what was making her cranky thinking she might have dropped her toy and saw her little angel and miracle had herself almost rolled onto her side.

With a quick confirmation from the house elf that was helping keep watch hadn't assisted into the change of position she began to call for her husband who was enjoying his Saturday off by catching up on the happenings of Quiditch through the prophet.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked gasping from his anxious sprint from down the long hallway."

"Look, look at Hermione!" She giggled and clapped from her position on the settee, where she was encouraging to keep rolling. She didn't dare move in fear of distracting the determined baby.

"Did you set her that way…" He trailed off as her saw his brilliant daughter rolled all the way onto her belly. "You my beauty are magnificent." He swooped down and patted her diaper padded bottom before brushing his hands through her hair. He looked over his shoulder to his gorgeous wife whom he will be married to for a year this coming November 20th, and gestured for her to join him and their daughter. She did so and they both observed as who moved her little head as much as she could to see around the cozy room.

* * *

><p>It was that display of familial bonding that a beyond excited Rodolphus and Bellatrix burst in on.<p>

"We have to celebrate! I'm going to be a mummy, mama, mum, mother; whatever my little one will wish to call me." She paused there before letting out a large gasp. "I have to go shopping."

"Bella, you must calm down. The healer said you have to keep from stressing out your body. We have to wait another three months before we tell anyone else. I realize we performed the ritual but that was to help us and insure we conceive. Not that the pregnancy is a success." Rodolphus sternly reminded her as he guided her to sit down on the settee that Ursula had vacated in favor of being close to her wonderful husband and baby girl.

"That's absolutely wonderful news. I speak for all three of us when I say that we couldn't be more delighted for you." Rabastan said as he picked up Hermione before walking to his brother and sister in law. He hugged them both with his right arm as he supported Hermione with his left.

"Bella, I know its months away but, may I suggest have Rodolphus in the room with you when you give birth." Ursula spoke with a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she moved towards the other three.

"For support?" Bella asked unsure as Rabastan smirked at a nervous looking Rodolphus. Rodolphus was sure he wouldn't like what his sister in law's answer to his wife's question.

"No, so you can take your anger out on his hand for putting you into the painful situation you'll find yourself in." She laughed along with Bella and the men groaned.

"Well we have some good news of our own. Hermione rolled over all on her today without any prompting and, due to Rabastan being insatiable we're pregnant again." Everyone looked at her except Hermione who was now asleep and wouldn't have understood anyways. They weren't sure if she was joking or not.

"What, when, how?" Rabastan asked when she didn't elaborate and he finally had his voice back along with the ability to think.

"We're having another baby, because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself after the last meeting when we still had another two weeks to wait. And as to how, well you seem to be an expert on the process but, I'd love to show you later tonight." She told him while taking Hermione into her arms.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I'm stealing your thunder. Since it's our second baby, we'll put the focus on you and Rodolphus. Especially since you have always been told children of your own, wasn't possible." Ursula apologized sincerely.

"It's understandable, it's not like you can control it. Besides, now our baby will have two cousins to be close to in age. It will be good for when they all start Hogwarts." Bella smiled once the new information processed. She yawned before continuing. "I can understand why you slept so much during your first pregnancy Ursula and why Narcissa is the same way. I am amazed you haven't been showing those same signs."

"I've had the distraction and energy using business of Hermione." Ursula laughed stopping midway with a yawn of her own. "I say we head to bed." Bellatrix agreed and the women bid goodnight to their husbands and went upstairs with Hermione to settle for the night.

* * *

><p>The two brothers were sitting in the formal sitting room when they heard the floo followed by the panicked voice of Lucius Malfoy.<p>

"Cissy has gone into labor." He announced coming into the room. "Where are Bella and Ursula?" He asked looking around the room.

"They just left for bed ten minutes ago. We'll leave them here though and alert them once Narcissa has given birth. We have just found out that both of our lovely wives are with child. With Bella and I having been told we couldn't conceive I don't want her under any stress and that includes worry over her sister while she is in labor. As for Ursula I don't think the stress needs to be added as she has her hands full with Hermione and another on the way." Rodolphus spoke as he led the other two men to the fireplace to floo out.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Rodolphus' thoughtful and safety concerned plan wasn't taken well by the hormonal pregnant women. It was a painful mistake that his ass, along with Rabastan's and Lucius' asses, felt with well-aimed stinging hexes, after Draco Lucius Malfoy was introduced to the world.<p>

"Darling, I'm sorry, truly I only had your health and the health of our baby that I didn't tell you until after." Rodolphus was begging forgiveness from his hormonally irrational wife.

"Our baby, oh Rodolphus you sweet, sexy, strong, brave, loving, perfectly sculpted man. Let's go to bed. I think I need a reminder of some activities that brought about our baby." She leapt from her seat in a winged back chair of the large library and Rodolphus was quick to follow. He bumped into his brother on the way out and winked to signal his return to his wife's good graces. Rabastan scowled and continued on his way to his own rooms he shared with his wife. He was bringing a snack he was told by the house elves that she craved while pregnant with Hermione. He was hoping that the carrot cake with cream cheese frosting would help win his wife's growing affections back or at least calm her down enough for him to woo his way back onto her good side.

"Honey, I have something I think we'll raise your spirits." He said all the while thinking, somewhat, jealously of how Lucius was quickly forgiven due to the happiness of the newly born Draco and that his brother somehow managed to worm his way back in with Bella. Most likely from the desired hormone shift into arousal he mused.

"Is that carrot cake? How'd you find out, I had to hide that I ate it with Hermione, otherwise the healer would throw a fit." She pouted before falling into her doting husbands' arms, after taking the cake, looking for sympathy and the comfort of his touch.

"I have an in with the elves." He murmured, nibbling on her ear. He took the plate from her hands and guided Ursula to their giant bed and laid her down.


	6. Affections

Sorry it took so long. Beware of smut in this chapter. My plot and some are my characters.

"Ursula we need to be leaving soon for the meeting. The Dark Lord looks down upon tardiness even when he is sane." Rabastan bellowed up the stairs. He had given up on sending the house elves to speed her up. The doting creatures would give her anything she wanted.

She had even somehow gotten them to pop him to her the antechamber of their suite from his home office when Hermione began to scoot herself around the floor and then again while he was in Diagon Alley shopping after a business meeting when she began to crawl. He found himself spending more time at home than usual and trying to keep Hermione in his presence as much as possible to avoid those embarrassments.

"Coming darling, I don't see why you kept Hermione with you. I could have made sure she was ready along with me." She pouted as she came down the stairs, the slight bulge showing under her robes giving proof to the fact of her being four months along now.

"Love, she is sixth months old, it doesn't take much for her to look adorable and I haven't let her down to crawl and explore so she is still perfectly clean; Narcissa even let's Draco out of her sight when he is with Lucius and, he is only four months old." Rabastan reasoned with his hormonal wife, although if one thought about it, they'd realize that what he was doing could be futile if she was in an irrational mood.

"I know you can handle it dear, it is just that it seems like you always have her unless it's time for everyone to be in bed." She pouted as she came down the stairs and went to his side, dropping a kiss on her daughters curl covered head and adjusted the royal blue silk dress that matched Ursula's own Royal blue dress robes with black stays lacing up the front of the corset styled bust. Rabastan was as handsome as ever dressed in black formal robes with his Death Eaters robes on his right arm and mask in hand.

"Dear didn't he tell you? He is spending so much extra time in Hermione's presence to lower the chances of being popped out by one of the house elves when you deem something with her important enough." Bellatrix cackled as she walked in on the arm of a laughing Rodolphus as they came from the formal sitting room, each with their Death Eater robes and masks in hand. Bella had her right hand resting on her own bulging abdomen, while she may be four months along like Ursula, the twins she is carrying have her looking closer to five months pregnant.

When her and Rodolphus had the first healers appointment that could give them details about the pregnancy it was finished with a shock as the healer announced that they would be welcoming two little bundles in closer to seven or eight months rather than nine. They were warned that it would be better for all involved if she lasted at least eight months. With that news and the magical photo of their babies they flooed home to let they're family know, owl they're parents of news that needed to be said in person and then went to let the Dark Lord know that Bella wouldn't be able to participate in anything physically taxing or mentally stressing.

The news was taken well and they could only hope that even when the darkness came over that it wouldn't want harm to come to its second's family.

"Oh really now? Here I thought that he just wanted to be around his family. Are we not good enough and only trying to salvage your reputation is why you have been staying around more?" Ursula started to cry and Rabastan shot a dirty look to Bella who began to tear up too.

"No, no love. I want to spend all the time I can with you and Hermione because I love you both and our unborn boy or girl. It just a bonus that I won't be pulled away by an elf and will be able to see what Hermione has done now or to feel your tummy when our other little one moves." Rabastan cooed, albeit patronizingly, in Ursula's ear. Rodolphus could be heard cooing to Bellatrix that Rab wasn't mad at here and doesn't hate her now.

As Ursula calmed Rabastan pulled her into his chest while shifting Hermione who had fallen asleep on his chest, and kissed her letting it deepen. He brought his left arm up, after wandlessly and silently banishing his robe and mask to a chair in the foyer, and cupped her full right breast, massaging it until he could feel her nipple pebble through the fabrics covering her from him. He began tweaking her hard nipple, urging moans and gasps of shock and pleasure from his now aroused wife. Hermione squirming brought him back to reality and he pulled away from his dazed and lustful wife. Looking towards his brother he noted that Rodolphus had calmed Bella similarly.

"We need to leave now." He spoke gruffly knocking everyone in the room to reality.

"Rab is right. We need to leave before we're late and we anger the Dark Lord." Rodolphus agreed while wrapping his right arm around a slightly panting Bella. His hand could be seen moving down and groping her ass and then staying there.

* * *

><p>"My faithful followers, tonight we meet the two newest members of the generations that will be able to live freely in our wizarding world: Hermione Aradia Artio Вук Lestrange and Draco Lucius Black Malfoy." Tom swept his arms out towards the families. "We also have the joyous news that Rodolphus and Bellatrix are expecting two little ones." He added once the clapping ended and sat contently while more clapping and congratulations were heard for the expecting parents. As everyone quieted down to see what was to happen next cooing and gibberish could be heard coming from Ursula's arms as Hermione woke finally.<p>

She squirmed until her mother finally moved to hand her over to her father. As Ursula sat Hermione on the table they were all sat around, so Rabastan could take her. Before either parent could react Hermione was on the move and crawling towards Tom. When they moved to stop her he waved them off and opened his arms for the little girl who had set her whisky colored eyes on him as the next new thing to explore. Her parents and family feared what would happen if the mood in the room changed.

As she neared Tom picked her up and held her to his chest. He sat there with a faint smile as she tugged his dark hair and pulled his nose and ears. He chuckled when she began playing with his lips and then touching her own. Everyone suppressed a chuckle when she pressed her tiny hand to her mouth and gave it a slobbery kiss and then proceeded to smack it to his cheek while giggling. There were grunts in dissatisfaction when she pressed her lips to his chin.

"Such a charming little witch you have Rabastan and Ursula. You'll be hexing the boys away before you know it." Everyone laughed when Rabastan scowled while his wife tried to soothe him. Soon enough Hermione was wiggling around again until she was free and she crawled over to visit her cousin of sorts, Draco, who seemed to be content taking in the new room from his mother's arms. Everyone observed as the baby girl gurgled to get her cousins attention and drew him into playing with her for a few moments before Lucius took her into his arms so the babies could play and the meeting could officially start.

* * *

><p>"Well that went really well I thought." Ursula stated once they had all flooed into the formal sitting room back in the Lestrange home. She called for a house elf to<p>

"Yes, it seemed that the mood didn't shift once the whole meeting." Bella agreed before a yawn escaped her. "I think I shall head upstairs for a nap before dinner." She announced before leaving the room for her and Rodolphus' room.

"I'll go with her. See if she needs a massage or anything." Rodolphus stated as he too left the sitting room for his and his wife's rooms.

"I say we go to our own rooms, though I don't think any napping is going to be done." Rabastan said as he lowered his left hand to her ass and squeezed. She giggled and lowered her own left hand to his crotch and rubbed the pronounced bulge. "Screw going to our rooms; I'll have you right here if you don't stop witch. He watched her pull her wand wondering what she was up to when suddenly his outer robes and button down shirt were gone.

"Naughty little minx." He said before he used his own wand to open the ties on the front of her robes. He dipped down and began to lave attention to her nipples that were now hard in arousal and from the sudden exposure to the air. He licked, bit and suckled each nipple in turn while his nimble fingers alternated between playing with the free nipple and removing any barriers under the skirt of his wife's robes that would keep him from his wife's sweet cunt. Satisfied that she was aroused thoroughly he pulled away, spun her around and guided her to the back of the settee bent her over so her hands were resting on the deceptively sturdy furniture, with the help of spells over the centuries, lifted her skirt dropped his trousers and then plowed into her sopping wet pussy.

He stayed still after he bottomed out, slowly he began to grind against her ass as the head of his pulsing cock stimulated that special spot of nerves inside his wife that had her begging for more, harder, faster and, weeping her pleasure when she came. Now though he was going to make her beg for him to start.

"Bastan, Rab, sweetheart please. Don't tease the mother of your children." Ursula tried to demand but, it just came out as a stream of gasps, moans and whimpering.

"As you wish my dear." He said pulled back and slammed back in grinding a bit as he bottomed out again. "Is that what you want my love? Do you want your big, strong, powerful husband to fuck you with his giant dick?" Rabastan asked while pounding her with shallow hard thrusts making her whimper and moan.

"YES! Please, please, please fuck me." She shouted. Rabastan held onto her hips moving her off of him as he pulled back before pulling her back to him and he slammed back in.

"Oh, merlin, Ursula, your still so tight; fuck, your cunt feels so good wrapped around my hard cock as I fuck you." Rabastan swore before he lost the ability to speak sensibly. He continued to slide in and out of her, pushing her forcefully to the brink of pure orgasmic bliss with each slam.

"I'm going to cum, Rab. Faster please, oh Merlin faster." Ursula begged. Rabastan didn't disappoint and sped up while he reached his right hand down to rub her clit. "RABASTAN!" she screamed as came. Rabastan slowed down and pulled out before her he turned her around, picked her up and carried her over to the wall behind the settee.

He slid back into her and started a slow tortuous pace while making sure to grind against her clit. Once she was screaming for her release again he let go and pounded into her over and, over and, over again without a thought of being careful. With a last few hard, quick thrusts he filled her with his cum as her flowed out and all over his dick then dripping onto the floor beneath them.

"Merlin, you feel so good in me Rab. Your dick and your cum fill me so well."

"I love the way I fill you too love, and the way your sweet cunt feels around my prick." He replied before kissing her so sweetly and tenderly compared to how he just took her without a care of being gentle with her. "We should go clean up. The elves can take care of it in her." He added once he pulled away and set her down.


	7. Letters

Surprise it's a new chapter. My plot, some are my characters but the cannon isn't mine.

"Mummy, Daddy, it came. My Hogwarts letter is here." Hermione screamed as she ran the skirt of her dress and her waist length dark, wild curls flying behind her, searching the living spaces her family could normally be found in.

Rabastan had to hold back his pained groan at the official notice that his little girl wouldn't be at home for him to see whenever he wanted, or sneak her and out of the private primary tutoring lessons. He still had his little boy, Josef Rabastan Вук Lestrange, who would be leaving the year after Hermione to start his Hogwarts career. He couldn't believe that it had been ten years since their planning had been put into effect and he dearly wished that all would continue to go as smoothly as it has been.

Maybe he could talk his beautiful wife into a third child. He was knocked from his musings when his precious daughter bound into his study and leapt into his lap where he sat in a stuffed leather wing backed chair.

"So I hear there is some important news. There seemed to be a rather loud announcement ringing through the halls. So where is this letter?" He smiled as his daughter giggled while looking up at him. He could only hope that she never had to lose that carefree happiness through war and hate. "Well it's all here. We will have to wait until your mama, Josef and your aunt and uncle and, cousins return from shopping to share with them this marvelous news." He truly was happy for his daughters delight but, knew that it would be hard on his wife, son and himself.

* * *

><p>For the next hour he sat with his daughter telling her all about his time at Hogwarts.<p>

"Now don't forget your lessons with Uncle Snape, you need to protect your mind at all times. There will be people who you might find familiar but, you mustn't show any signs of knowing them or thinking you do. You may befriend them naturally but, no seeking them out to see if they remember you."

"Ok daddy. Will you, mama and Josef be able to come visit me during school?" It warmed Rabastan's heart to know that she wasn't so excited for school that she wouldn't miss them.

"Of course Angle, we'll try to get permission to visit you as often as we're allowed. I'm sure your Uncle Lucius won't mind persuading the board to make allowances seeing as Draco will be starting this year too." He reassured her.

"That's good." She sighed before snuggling into his chest. Soon he heard light snores. And he brushed her hair from her face while thinking about how her snores still sounded like baby snores. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and relaxed. Shortly after he too fell asleep and neither occupant of the room stirred when Ursula came in and stopped short at the sight. Quickly summoning a camera then proceeding to take multiple shots she quietly called for an elf to retrieve the camera and have the pictures be developed.

She quickly departed before she was caught. She knew her husband and oldest child would be embarrassed if they knew anyone had caught them as they were; Hermione due to her "being a big girl." and Rabastan at caught out unaware. Wife or not, mother or not, her being there would have had them blushing and Hermione trying to explain away such a little girl act of cuddling with her papa.

Rabastan stirred with the feeling of having been watched but, when he looked around he noted everything was as it was before and that they were alone. He pulled out his pocket watch, a family heirloom that was encrusted in the precious gems of his family colors and forming the Lestrange family crest, a fierce dragon with a sword clenched in one claw and a wand in the other, both held so they cross. Noting the time he figured everyone should be back from Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, wake up Angle. Your mama and everyone else should be back." He coaxed as he stroked her hair and back.

"What? Oh, let's go." He laughed as she slid off his lap and began to tug on his hands in an attempt to urge him to hurry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming Hermione. I'm sure that when we find them the letter will still say the same thing; although I think that to your mother that will mean shopping…for clothes." The tugging stopped and she looked up at Rab with eyes wide in fear.

"Well I suppose we could take our time in finding everyone." She said averting her eyes and slowing down almost to the point of not moving.

Rabastan chuckled before swooping her up into his arms, careful not to tangle his own robes up with her dress and, tossed her onto his shoulder before jogging downstairs. He chuckled at her peals of laughter and pleas to be set down but, like any good father he ignored her as he listen for sounds of the rest of their family. Finally hearing laughter and chatter in the sun room towards the back of the house he made his way there and set down his giggling and red faced eleven year old.

Looking around he noticed that the Malfoy's had joined them for a light lunch. He cleared his throat to be heard over the noise his son and Draco were making.

"Everyone I believe that Hermione has some news she would like to share." He announced once everyone was looking at him. He looked to his left then right before he turned around and found Hermione looking at her feet scuffing them.

Rabastan knew she was contemplating how to avoid shopping with her mama and aunts. Not much scared her, he knew but, the girl hated shopping for what she thought was useless and in her opinion 'girly girl things' qualified as useless. She'd much rather read or play with her brother and cousins outside.

He turned back around then stepped aside before reaching back to tug Hermione to his side then nudge her in front of him. He squeezed her shoulders as silent encouragement, causing her to raise her face up to look at him to which he raise his eyebrows and nodded his head to the group. She sighed and squared her shoulders before looking at their family.

"I received my Hogwarts letter today." All the women rushed her and began to coo about how much she would love it and all the preparing they had to do. They even spoke about how much she's grown and how she isn't little Hermione anymore, prompting Rabastan to clear his throat and steer her over to Rodolphus and Bellatrix's two sons. Ace Rodolphus Black Lestrange, fitting as he is a noble and the first born of the twins, and Adalard Loup Black Lestrange, once again fitting as he is noble, and will protect those he cares for viciously.

They were talking with Draco who had pointed out Rabastan and Hermione making their way over to them.

"I received my letter too. Our mothers were speaking of plans for us all to make a trip to Diagon Alley next week some time to purchase what we need for school." Draco announce once Hermione had settled down at the table they occupied. Lucius and Rodolphus moved to the table nearest the children and gestured for Rabastan to join them.

The last he heard of the children's conversation that he actively listened for was Hermione sighing in relief and saying how she hoped it would hinder the amount of shopping her mother and aunts would want to do. He laughed and at the other men's curious looks filled them in on what was so amusing to him and they all laughed freely.

* * *

><p>That night he thought over their actions ten years ago. The researched near constantly to find the spells, potions, charms and even some dark magic for what they would need for their initial plan to be successful. With the people they had in the ministry they were able to fake the torture of the Longbottom's and imprisonment of Rodolphus and Bellatrix, it had been decided that Rabastan wouldn't be part of that so he could be 'care taker' of the twins. They were able to create duplicates of Frank and Alice 'post torture' so they would be able to have 'bodies' in St. Mungos.<p>

Getting the Potters into hiding was a little more complicated. Sirius had been put in charge of kidnapping Hermione and then bringing her to the 'unsuspecting' Potter's; going through with that they had a team ready to evacuate the Potter's out just in case the Dark Lord hadn't calmed enough after spotting Hermione. Luckily everything worked out as it should. They were able to leave the 'dead' bodies of Lily and James before Dumbledore should up. The difficult part was the charms needed to create the illusion that Voldemort had shot the killing curse at Harry in order to make it believable for Dumbledore. As soon as he should up Voldemort vanished Hermione back to her home and into her bed, where the little girl fell back to sleep with little fuss as her nurse tended to her.

The one hiccup was a tie being made between Voldemort and Harry through the charms once Dumbledore shot his own killing curse at Voldemort. With the help of Hagrid they discovered that Dumbledore had made the decision to place Harry with Lily's sister Petunia, even though it was against hers and James express wishes. After the chaos created by Sirius going after Peter and faking Sirius' imprisonment the group made their way to number 4 Privet Drive to retrieve Harry and _obliviate_ Petunia and her family of ever having Harry or seeing him. From there they hid the Potter's in one of James' ancestral homes like they had done with the Longbottom's. All of the children who were involved and see those who shouldn't been around were given lesson's in _Occulemency _as they grew.

While it was complicated at the beginning now that all of the major movements of the group are done it's now about living life as normal magical families and that includes school.


End file.
